Losing You?
by StarLightsoxo
Summary: Korra is experiencing you first love and by the looks of it she seems to be loising him. Can Korra get Mako to notice only her? Makorra one shot! Might carry it on depending on how good people think it is! R


Makorra: Losing you.

Back when I was in the South Pole, everything was easy! All I had to worry about was passing each of my bending tests. Didn't have to worry about Amon and the Equalists, everything was fine. I even had my parents and Master Katara with me so when I had a problem, I could go to them for help. But here, everything is different. I still have people I can turn to but it's still not the same. And to make matters worse, I think I might have lost any chance of being with the guy I like, Mako.

It all started last week. It was the day after the party where I met Mako's new girlfriend, Asami. She'd incredibly nice and she's stunning too. Unlike me; Boring, tomboy, no feminine charm me. When I found out, I felt crushed. I had fallen for Mako pretty hard by then so it came to me as a shock. But that's not what happened. It was after another match for the Fire Ferret and like usual, I had an argument with Mako. It was my fault; I made the mistake of confessing my feelings to Mako before hand and of course he shot me down because of Asami. It resulted in both of our concentration being off so our match wasn't as good as it could have been. But we did win the match thanks to Bolin though, thank god for Bolin! After the match finished, I just left. I couldn't stand being round Mako any longer; it hurt too much to be. I just needed to get some away.

I was stood at the pier connected to the Arena alone with my thought. I felt so mad yet so hurt. I was such an idiot for confessing to him even though I knew about Asami. Just as I was about to storm off and leave for Air Temple Island, Mako was there behind me

"Look Korra..." Mako started.

"It's fine Mako, you've already made it clear to me how you feel about me. No need for you to tell me again!" I replied to him. I really couldn't bare hearing it again.

"No I haven't!" Mako stated. I turned around to meet his amazing amber eyes. "As much as you infuriate me drive me crazy Korra, I still think you're pretty amazing!" He stated. It shocked me; I was sure he was going to say something like 'we can't be together; I'm in love with Asami' or something like it. Not a compliment like that.

"What, so you do like me?" I asked. I was so confused.

"Yes I do but I'm just confused because I also like Asami and..." Before he could finish, I interrupted him, I kissed him. I didn't know what came over me; all I remember is hearing him say he liked me and then the next I was kissing him. But what really made me feel confused is that Mako had kissed me back. If he still likes Asami, then why would he kiss me? However it all started to get worse from here.

I hadn't spoken to him for a few days; I could bring myself out of my room. I was too embarrassed to leave! However, Asami invited me to her estate to see them all. Of course I wanted to refuse but I also wanted to see Mako, so I went anyway and god that place is huge!

They were all chilling in the pool when I got there and Bolin was showing me how the butler does everything he says. And of course Mako was with Asami. Who I may add was looking even more beautiful in her swimsuit. No wonder Mako chose her.

Anyway, we were having a pretty decent day. Asami showed me where they test their new cars and took me for a spin, god that was amazing! Everything seemed to be going great until I over hear Asami's father, Hiroshi Sato, speaking on the phone. That was when I found out he was working for the Equalists. I ran out as fast I could to tell Tenzin and Lin about it. And of course it made new arguments; Asami was saying I was lying and Mako said I was doing this because I was jealous of them and if I didn't stop I would lose our friendship. I couldn't believe he thought I would stoop so low! The nerve of that guy!

It all seemed like wasted effort though; we couldn't find anything in his factories that was related to the Equalists. We searched everywhere, but nothing was found! It all seemed like a waste of time until one of Hiroshi Sato's workers came and told us about the factory hidden underneath the Sato Estate. You would of thought I would be happy about it but for some reason I wasn't.

When we got there Bolin, Asami and Mako were sat in the living room and of course Mako and Asami were being all 'happy couple'.

"What the hell is going on here!" Asami shouted as we all walked in.

"Still haven't given up Korra!" Mako shouted.

"Where's your father, Asami?" Lin demanded.

"He's in his workshop behind the house" Asami replied with the tone of annoyance. I turned back to see them before leaving and saw Mako looking at me but he didn't have his usual scowl on his face nor was exactly happy; he looked almost sad. He quickly turned away to go to Asami and I left with the others. The three of them soon followed to Hiroshi's workshop.

"Dad? Dad, you in here?" Asami asked. Hiroshi's workshop was empty. No one had left either. Hiroshi Sato was nowhere to be found.

"There's an underground tunnel" Lin said while revealing the tunnel. Asami was shocked; she really had no idea about this. I almost felt sorry for her.

"Men go down and be careful! You three stay here! You stay here and watch them." Lin ordered. As I followed them I saw the apologetic look on Mako's face. That one face made my heart go into a wild frenzy. Leaving them behind, We walked into the dark tunnel.

All the way down, my stomach was in knots. Partly because of the face Mako showed me and the rest was the unknown that was waiting for me and the end of this tunnel. We got to the end of the tunnel to see the posters of Equalists propaganda and the new weapons that Hiroshi Sato had created. I was right. Hiroshi Sato was working with the Equalists.

Seeing Amon's face made me feel sick. And knowing Hiroshi was working with him the whole time made it worse. Even sponsoring the Fire Ferrets! This guy was low.

It seemed quite, Hiroshi was nowhere to be seen. _Maybe he ran off in fear?_ I thought to myself. Everything seemed normal until a huge wall trapped us in. Lin tried to metal bend the wall but she was unable to. We were trapped. At that moment I knew the Equalists were here. The bad feeling I felt was right.

"You won't be able to bend that I'm afraid!" A voice said from behind us. As we turned around all those new machines Hiroshi made were moving towards us.

"Hiroshi!" I shouted. "Get your ass out here and fight us like a real man!" I shouted again. I tried attacking it by shooting several fists of flames towards him but the effort was futile. We all tried attacking but it was still wasted effort. Nothing worked; we were outmatched. These huge metal robot things were invincible; their electricity was superior to our bending. One by one we went down. Lin's officers were taken away and only Tenzin, Lin and I were left. Hurt and unable to do anything.

However, just when I thought it was the end, Mako and Bolin came to help. They held them off long enough for us to regain our strength. But like us, Mako and Bolin went down. Hiroshi, the coward he is, came out to gloat about his win but then the familiar long black hair flew past my eyes in front of me, it was Asami.

"Asami, I'm so glad you're here! Look at those bending idiots! Join me Asami, help us bring the future us non benders deserve!" Hiroshi said while passing her one of those electrocuting gloves. Asami just stared at him. I had no clue what she was thinking; her face was blank. She began to move forward, we were all incredibly shocked; she took the glove from her father and it looked like she was actually agreeing to the whole thing!

"Asami?" I whispered feeling betrayed.

"I love you dad" Asami said. She took the glove and then attacked him and every other Equalist. When she said she took defensive classes, I didn't think she was that good! Another reason why Mako chose her. After Asami had finished she turned to look at us with tears running down her face. She ran off with Mako following after her, leaving the rest of us there. We arrested Hiroshi and the others and then followed out to see Asami.

We flew back to Air Temple Island and the journey home was one awkward one. Mako was with Asami, Tenzin was trying to comfort Lin and Bolin and I didn't know what to do with ourselves. I felt sorry for both Lin and Asami; Lin lost all her men and Asami lost the guy she trusted the most, her father. I can only imagine what they're going through.

When we got to Air Temple Island, Asami stayed at the pier looking towards the city. Mako stayed with her while the rest of us went inside. I went back outside to check on them and they were still there at the edge of the pier. I didn't want to interrupt them so I went to go see Naga. I walked her out for bit; she was getting restless being stuck in her room all day.

"Korra, I'm sorry! You were right and I shouldn't have snapped at you like that!" Mako said from behind me. I turned around to see that same apologetic look I saw in Hiroshi's workshop and once again it made my heart go crazy.

"It's fine Mako, really! I would have been the same if I were in either yours or Asami's position!" I smiled even though I just wanted to wrap my arms around him.

"And thanks for letting us stay here!" He said changing his expression from apologetic to his cute half smile I'm so used to.

"Don't mention it! And what are you doing here; Asami is the one who needs you the most!" I said while pointing towards Asami. He looked to her and back to me and gave me that half smile again but mixed with that apologetic look. _Why do you have show me that look Mako? Do you know how much I love it?_ I thought to myself as I watched him walk back to Asami. I didn't take my eyes of him the whole night they were out there. I just watched as the guy I love was walking away. Seeing him hold another girl, who isn't me in his arms. Watching as another girl was looking into those beautiful amber eyes. As I watched them I felt the tears rolling down my checks, I slumped into Naga and the tears were flowing faster and faster.

"I can't believe I'm losing you"


End file.
